


Electrifying Feeling

by xiuminsglasses



Series: EXO Ficlets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shower Antics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminsglasses/pseuds/xiuminsglasses
Summary: Minseok takes a shower after practice.





	Electrifying Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first exo anything I really wrote and I finally decided to go ahead and post it, because why not. I can't actually remember why I wrote it but I know it was Mari's fault in some fashion.

Minseok walks into the shower after a particularly long rehearsal, exhausted and sweating. He lets the warm water saturate his hair, rushing the sweat away. His eyes flutter close as the water sweeps down his body, small drops flowing off his eyelashes and he can feel himself starting to relax just a little bit. He runs his hands through the strands of his hair, pushing them away from his face and getting his hand caught in a small tangle, pulling his head just slightly that instead of pain, the pressure is a relief; He sighs. He tilts his head up into the water, wades further into the spray and shivers at the sensation of the water running down his back, little streams flowing between the muscles of his body.

He slathers body wash across his skin, using his hands to massage himself. He rubs small circles into the back of his neck before letting his hands wander down his chest. He gasps slightly at the tease across his nipple but passes it by like it never happened.

His cock twitches. 

A shy smile graces his face as his hands continue below his belly button, the trail of hair growing thicker the farther down he lets his fingers fall. 

He hasn’t taken the time to get off recently. Between his schedule with CBX and general EXO activities, he collapses onto his bed as soon as he gets to the room these days, but he can feel his dick start to swell and he could use the release. He grabs the body wash again, squeezing some onto his hands and making a lather as he rubs his hands around the base of his cock. The simple massaging stirs his dick more until he’s able to grip the base with one hand. His other hand drifting towards the head, small finger tip teases along the shaft before running his thumb across the slit. His breath hitches. 

Most people are often distracted by the pounding of the shower stream as they try to get themselves off, but Minseok finds the sensation enhancing. Small vibrations throughout his body internally and externally, an overwhelming amount of sensation that still isn’t nearly enough for him. He loves the way the water cascades down his body with small tickles of pleasure as drops flow off his hard cock, red with pressure and sensitive to every bit of touch.

He runs his hand up and down his cock, squeezing slightly around the head each time he moves it up the shaft, building up the pleasure, pushing for a release. He feels his legs tremble and he stumbles back towards the tile walls, a welcome support as his hand speeds up, slightly twisting to change up the pattern. 

The little whines he lets out are quickly cut off by the bite of his lower lip, quick breaths replacing them, and he throws his head back against the tile, a small thud, as he feels the pleasure build. 

The pleasure keeps building and building to a painful ache, and Minseok hopes with each stroke that the release is almost here but his breathing just gets heavier and he gets frustrated. He eventually lets out a choked moan, riddled with agitation, and he’s ready to give up.

“Keep going, hyung,” a voice speaks softly from the other side of the shower curtain. 

Minseok’s hand falters, but he keeps going before finally speaking, “I want to see you.” 

Slow footsteps make their way over and soon the curtain is pulled aside. Minseok’s eyes lock with Yixing’s before Yixing looks up and down Minseok’s body, his eyes growing dark. He hasn’t showered yet after rehearsal. His white t shirt is still stained with sweat and his hair is slicked back with the little amount of gel that survived Yixing’s day. Minseok loves it.

Yixing bites his lip and looks down at his feet. Minseok continues his movements, watching Yixing until Yixing looks back up at Minseok and finally moves forward into the shower. 

Minseok smirks. Yixing has never done  _ this _ before, at least not with him specifically and not without some convincing from the other parties involved, but Minseok isn’t complaining. He’ll take full advantage of his development at some point but until then, he’s working towards his release.

Yixing walks into the stream of water and stops a few inches shy of Minseok’s body, his hands on the wall, blocking Minseok in the shower. Yixing leans down towards Minseok’s lips, a simple graze before he rests his forehead against Minseok’s. 

Minseok lets out a few whines as his pace quickens once more, his eyes attempting to close on him but he manages to keep them open to stare at Yixing.

Yixing gives Minseok one last quick kiss, “Come for me, Hyung.”

Minseok collapses against Yixing with a final whine, come landing on Yixing’s shirt and sweats. The water rushes down both of them, and Yixing holds Minseok in his arms as his breathing slows and he’s able to stand on his feet again. Minseok pushes Yixing out of the water and strips off the wet t shirt and sweats, Yixing easily letting Minseok take control, a light behind his eyes at the shift in power. 

Minseok pushes a naked Yixing back into the water. 

“Your turn,” he says before he bites his lip and pins Yixing against the shower wall.


End file.
